mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snips/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Fans.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|''Whatever you say Trixie!'' Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Snips Derping.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Trixie Not So Great And Powerful2 S1 E6.jpg Trixie Peice of Cake S1 E6.jpg Trixie Stand Back S1 E6.jpg Trixie Confession S1 E6.jpg Snips Snails shocked S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Sweet Snips and Snails S01E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Trixie snips.png|What are you waiting for Trixie? Snips.png Snips Smiling S01E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png|Snips doesn't care much Snips Running S01E06.png|Faster Snips Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy mad at Snips and Snails The Show Stoppers Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Arguing Cheerilee's Class11 S2E1.png The Cutie Pox S2E06 Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students.png Apple Bloom Happy 9 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 8 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 11 S2E6.png S2E06 Snips grinning.png|Snips looking cute. S2E06 Snips blushing.png|Snips blushing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E6.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png SnipsObjectsS2E8.PNG|"Objection!" Says ace attorney Phoenix Snips. Snips 'is played out' S2E08.png|"I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better!" Snips 'the most stupendous pony' S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony!" Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|"Astonishing! Snips 'Astounding!' S2E08.png|"Astounding!" Scootaloo 'Bedazzling' S2E08.png Scootaloo sounds good S2E8-W8.png|Hey that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Rainbow Dash giggle S2E08 .png Scootaloo, Snips and Snails sees Rainbow Dash flying away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|You know she's falling right? Ponyville Confidential Featherweight cutie mark S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Sticky situation Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|Close friends Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|Snips in the headline! Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|They are no longer interesting Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|Snips and Sanils on the paper! Category:Character gallery pages